A variety of standardized designs have been developed for production lines used in industrial food production of tortillas and tortilla chips. Well known methods are used to measure and control moisture content of masa used for forming chips, but there are generally no methods for measuring moisture in later stages of production, after baking and frying of tortilla chips, and there are no methods for measuring and controlling surface texture of the finished product.
Thus, despite development in design of production lines, it remains very difficult to control the moisture and texture of finished tortilla and tortilla chip products.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for controlling moisture and texture during baking and frying of tortillas and tortilla chips, and other food products.